


Afternoon with the Kids

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [69]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha and Violet spend some time with the kids while their parents are busy.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 8





	Afternoon with the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was a quiet afternoon. The warm sunlight was peeking through the broken and boarded-up window of the room while Prisha and Violet enjoyed a peaceful moment together. Prisha’s arm was wrapped around Violet’s waist as they cuddled. The blonde curled into her girlfriend’s warmth, her hand holding Prisha’s. It was a rare moment that they had, no chores that needed to be done or other people to bother them. They knew the reason why: in a few minutes they had to get up and look after the kids while the others were busy with work. So they had been given a short break to enjoy each other’s company and cuddle the minutes away until duty called. Prisha hummed happily when she felt Violet’s thumb brush against her hand. Her warm breath tickled her girlfriend’s ear and caused Violet to scrunch up for a second before settling back in for cuddles. The two remained like this for some time, basking in the other’s warmth and embrace when Prisha spoke up.

“We should head out to the courtyard,” she whispered next to Violet's ear. “I’m sure Louis and Clementine are already waiting for us.”

“I know,” Violet gave a small pout; she had wanted the minutes to last longer. “Ruby and Aasim probably are too.” The blonde disentangled herself and was about to rise up to her feet when she saw that Prisha hadn’t let go. “Prisha,”

“I know,” Prisha let go and worked to shuffle out of bed as well. The pair quickly intertwined their fingers once more and within minutes were off to the courtyard where the others were waiting. When they arrived they saw that all the kids were already there. Maisy was in the middle of playing tag with Savannah whose pigtails bounced as she chased the older girl. Maisy turned around and gave a confident smile, her dark brown, kinky hair shone in the sun as she giggled. The two girls ran right beside one of the picnic tables where Zachariah was in the middle of doing a leaf rubbing. He gave a small frown when his sister bumped into the table.

“Oop, sorry, Zach,” Savannah gave a smile to her brother who shook his head but gave a smile in return. Lee Kenny sat beside the older of the boys, his eyes large with awe at the magic of leaf rubbings as his hands were placed on his freckled face. Juliet, the youngest of the kids, was sitting a small distance away, her legs casually kicking the air as she stared at the two boys then at the two girls who ran by her.

“There you are!” Louis ran forward to Prisha and Violet with a big smile. “Thought you might’ve tried to sneak in a few more minutes of alone time,” He gave a playful wink that caused a frown to form on Violet’s face.

“Louis,” The blonde glared at her best friend who gave a light-hearted chuckle before swinging Chairles over his shoulder. 

“Louis, don’t give Violet and Prisha a hard time,” Clementine walked forward with a smile. “Thanks for watching them.”

“Sure,” Violet gave a small, warm smile. “It’ll be nice to spend some time with them.”

“That's right,” Prisha gave a smile towards her girlfriend then over to her friends. “Where are Ruby and Aasim?”

“Greenhouse,” Clementine stated simply. “Can’t have the kids in there after the last time,”

Prisha and Violet nodded in understanding. Savannah, being the curious kid she was, had found a loose nail and well, it was a good thing that Ruby had been keeping a close eye on her.

“We should probably get going,” Louis glanced at the gate. “Allison is on watch duty and AJ and Willy should be back in a little while from the fishing shack.”

“Alright,” Prisha replied, it seems they wouldn’t be alone with the kids for a super long time.

“Okay, let’s head out. Gotta bring home the bacon, or I guess for us it would be rabbits.” The dreadlocked man looked over at the kids with a smile. “Ready to head out, Clem?”

“Yeah, let’s say goodbye one last time,” 

Louis nodded and took his wife's hand. The pair walked over to the picnic table where all the kids had begun to gather. They could tell what was happening.

“We’re going out for a little bit,” Clementine smiled warmly at her kids. Lee Kenny ran forward and tackled his mom in a hug. “Don’t worry, kiddo. We’ll be safe.”

Lee Kenny looked up at his mom and gave a short nod. Juliet hovered near and after a moment began to say goodbye to her mom as well. Meanwhile Louis was kneeling down in front of Maisy with his pinky extended. 

“I promise to come back,” Louis’ words made his daughter stare at the pinky for a second before wrapping hers around it. “It's a forever promise.” Louis pushed his thumb against Maisy’s who blinked emotionally for a second then hugged him goodbye. After a few more minutes of goodbyes Louis and Clem walked towards the gates, ready to go hunting.

“Have fun with your aunts!” Louis called out before opening the gates and disappearing into the walker-infested world with his wife. As soon as their parents were gone, Lee Kenny and Maisy ran forward, excited to spend time with their aunt Prisha and aunt Violet. Maisy immediately scampered over to Prisha and held up her arms.

“Up?” The young girl stared up at Prisha with wide, pleading eyes.

“Of course,” Prisha smiled warmly down at Maisy and picked her up with her good arm.

After a second Lee Kenny appeared and held up his arms with a shy smile. “Up?”

“My apologies,” Prisha gave an apologetic look. “I only have one good arm.”

Lee Kenny’s face fell. “That's no fair,” He pouted for a moment before glancing at Prisha’s left arm. “That arm, you could use that arm.”

“No, I,” Prisha let out a sigh. “My nerves don’t work in that arm so I can’t pick you up. It doesn’t work.”

The freckled boy gave a sad frown then grabbed Prisha’s left arm and began to swing it back and forth. “It does work. See, see!” He smiled up hopefully at Prisha but her expression hadn’t changed. 

“I’m sorry, Lee Kenny, but you will just have to wait your turn,”

“She doesn’t wanna pick you up because you’re stinky,” Maisy smiled down smugly at her younger brother. The young boy’s eyes grew large and he looked between his sister and his aunt.

“I’m not stinky, right?” Lee Kenny looked into Prisha’s eyes. Maisy wasn’t technically wrong - everyone smelled in the apocalypse - but since they had all lived together for years they were all used to each other’s scents.

“No, you don’t smell. I-” Prisha was cut off once again by Maisy.

“She just loves me more,” Maisy stuck out her tongue which made tears begin to prick her younger brother’s eyes.

“Hey, Lee Kenny,” Violet’s soft voice called out from the picnic table. She sat with Zachariah and Savannah. The older of the two siblings was still absorbed in his leaf rubbings. Violet’s own contribution lay on the table half-drawn and sloppy. Behind the blonde was Savannah who giggled as she played with Violet’s hair. “Wanna hang out at the table? I’ll let you touch my face.”

Those words brightened up the young boy in an instant as he scurried over to the table. Violet helped him up on her lap and within seconds Lee Kenny was touching her face. All the kids seemed to enjoy playing with Violet’s face due to the scarring she had received years ago. But out of all of them Lee Kenny and Maisy seemed the most intrigued by it. The boy reached up and began to gentle touch her face, giving a small giggle at the texture of it.

“Bumpy,” he whispered.

“Mmhmm, my face is very bumpy,” Violet smiled as Lee Kenny continued to trace her face with his fingers. Meanwhile Savannah had gotten rather invested in giving Violet a ponytail. After skipping over to where Juliet was sitting for a minute the pigtailed girl had returned and begun to sloppily put up Violet’s light blonde hair. 

“You can join them too if you’d like,” Prisha smiled gently at Juliet who looked up at her aunt before looking back at Zachariah who was pleading for Violet to keep drawing with him too. He wanted to see her finished leaf rubbing. Prisha followed the young one’s gaze, her eyes stopping on Violet who was softly laughing as Savannah began to get interested in touching her face too. Her short ponytail made Prisha’s heart flutter for a moment.

“Okay,” Juliet’s quiet voice drew back Prisha’s attention. “Can you draw too?” 

“Hmmm, how about it, Maisy?” Prisha asked the little girl, still contently sitting in her arm, her small hands wrapped around Prisha’s neck. “Want to join your siblings and friends over at the table?”

Maisy’s eyes lit up at that suggestion and she nodded enthusiastically. “Can you still carry me?”   
“Of course. Come on, Juliet,” Prisha paused when she saw that the youngest of the kids had already made her way over and sat next to Zachariah who offered her a blank piece of paper before starting up on a new leaf drawing. Violet looked over at girlfriend with a loving smile as Prisha made her way to the picnic table. Even if the kids were a handful, they really truly loved their nieces and nephews.


End file.
